In a package, a semiconductor die and/or electronic components (e.g., passive components) can be mounted to a top side of a substrate, and an encapsulant can be formed to cover the semiconductor die and/or electronic components and the top side of the substrate. Then, a plurality of pads can be formed on a bottom side of the substrate for external connection. In order to increase a number of external connections, additional pads and conductive circuitry may be formed on the top surface of the encapsulant or on the top surface of the semiconductor die. Further, in order to increase the input/output (I/O) count of the semiconductor die and/or electronic components, the semiconductor die and/or the electronic components may be incorporated inside the substrate. However, such techniques increase the difficulty and cost of a manufacturing process, and the number of the external connections and the input/output (I/O) count are still limited. Therefore, devices and techniques with improved number of the external connections and a larger count of input/output (I/O) connections are desired.